Whereabouts of Miracles
by Nostacholy
Summary: "Ancient ones", as ancient as it may sound, have been living among us since time immemorial. They can be ugly but they can be beautiful as well. They are smart, like humans. But beware, no matter what looks they take, no matter how smart they are, they are the most dangerous beings that have ever existed. Because blood is what they feed on. GOMXKuroko. R&Rplz.
1. Lu li la lu li la

**Hello, my dear readers. Recently I've been bugging by an idea that popped into my head while studying. And so, this new story is born. Please don't kill me for not updating the my other stories *hide behind shields*. I'm still in process of writing chapter for Love diary, so don't worry, ok!**

**This is set in an AU universe, with pairing GOMXKuroko (GOM are madly in love with Kuroko and Kuroko loves them madly, too). I've been tempted to write a fiction where Kuroko and GOM are vampires but that idea has been used a lot and I don't like repetition. So I decided to borrow idea from another franchise. Can anyone tell me which franchise I crossed with KnB ;)?**

**Also in this story I employ the dark mysterious writing style unlike the other fics. Hope u'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**** : Lu li la lu li la**

_Lu li la lu li la_

_Was it the flowers blooming?_

_No, it was blood overflowing._

_Was it the sound of droplets?_

_No, it was the beat of the heart._

_It was a dark place. With nobody. _

_But him._

_A boy was in his slumber._

_Waiting for his people to come and awaken him._

_So he continued waiting_

_And sleeping._

_._

_._

_._

-o0o-

_So, what will we do from now on?_

_Let's wait. After all, we have unlimited time in our hands._

_But it will be boring~!_

_For the time being, let's split up and do what we want! When that time comes, we will reunite._

_Sounds like a good idea to me!_

-o0o-

It was a beautiful moonlit night. Tokyo city was decorated with flashing neon lights flickering brightly and belittling even the stars. People in the city were enjoying their night with blissful ignorance of the dark.

At the top of Teiko Corporation Headquarter stood one young man with brilliant red hair. With an overwhelming aura and piercing hetochromatic eyes, he could easily make even the toughest man go down to his knee and tremble in fear. He watched over the whole city with displeasure, irritated by how fake the lights were and how those contaminated the pure blackness of the splendid night. The young man let out a sigh and his breath quickly became white puffy smoke in the night's cold air.

Despite being at the top of the skyscraper, he could see every human bustling through the street in the very thin crowd with his enhanced vision. Enthusiastically making their way through the crowd, they all seemed happy and contended with life, some of them even hand in hand with their partners. The red-haired man regarded the scene with an uninterested expression. His life right now was empty, boring and- though he would never admit it- lonely.

A flash of signal through his mind. And the man smirked.

"_That life would soon be over… when he had returned by my side"_.

-o0o-

_Flash flash flash_

"Oh my god, he's so handsome!"

"Please look at this way."

Crowds of girls were currently standing on a street yelling and squealing, all for one blond boy who was currently giving his autograph and posing for his fans. After deeming it was enough, his bodyguards intervened and blocked between him and the fangirls, preventing the hysteric from bothering the blond. Understanding it was time for him to take his leave, the blond man flashed his disarming charming smile and waved to the girls, whose inside turned mushy at the brilliant sight of the boy smiling.

"I love you, Kise-sama!"

"Please marry me, Kise-sama!"

"He's the best~!"

The blond continued to wave until he was pushed inside a car by his manager. Even after the car had left, the fangirls still continued their squealing; some of them even chased after the car. Only after 5 minutes of driving did the sound of girls' high-pitch squealing die down and Kise's manager started the conversation.

"Really… though having dealt with your fangirls for 1 year, I still get tired after every encounter."

"Don't worry, Kasamatsu-senpai. You'll get used to it. Here's some water to refresh your energy", Kise smilingly handed a bottle of mineral water to his manager, which the man accepted willingly.

When the blond was about to say something, he suddenly felt a spark of signal through his mind. Though the change in his facial expression was only in a brief moment, it didn't go unnoticed by Kasamatsu.

"What's wrong, Kise? Are you tired?"

"Ah nothing, senpai. Can you ask the driver to drive faster? You know, for my beauty sleep", Kise said, smiling sheepishly at his manager.

"I thought so too. You could have asked him yourself, you know", Kasamatsu replied with a frown, nevertheless, he still complied to the blond's wish.

As the car was speeding through the night street, Kise was watching the scene going away through the car's window. And on his face was a happy smile.

"_Finally, I can be with you again" _

-o0o-

"Leaving so soon, Shin-chan? Are you tired from three surgeries in a row today? ", the dark-haired man said teasingly to the green-haired man.

"Stop bothering me, Takao. I have some unfinished business to take care of at home, so I'm taking my leave early", the man called Shin-chan retorted with a frown while packing his suitcase.

"Okay okay… stop frowning, Shin-chan. They say it will bring more wrinkles to your face when you get old."

"Then stop bugging me" _"It's_ _not like I'm gonna get old, anyways"_ "… and stop calling me with that stupid nickname."

The green-haired man made his way out of his office in quick stride, leaving behind the black-haired man who grinned widely while mumbling something like "What a tsundere!"

"_What a waste of time! Just when I have something important to attend to." _

-o0o-

A tall purple-haired man, whose height nobody could compare, was putting some vanilla-flavored cupcakes into a small box in his kitchen when another man entered the room. The giant only took a brief glance of the other before returning his gaze back to the box.

"Murasakibara-san, will those cupcakes be sufficient for you? If you need more, there are still some cakes left you can take home."

"Huh, who says this is for me?", the giant lazily replied.

"Oh, can I ask who these cupcakes are for?", the other man asked interestedly. It was rare for Murasakibara to save sweets for others.

"Someone very important to me"

Then, the violet-haired man took the box and walked with lazy step to the kitchen's door. Just when he was about to get out the room, the man turned around and flashed a smile to the other, who got surprised by the action of the purple-haired man.

"Tomorrow, I'll be here early. I think I just had an idea for my new cake."

"_A cake dedicated for his return." _

-o0o-

"Hey, Aomine, what are you gonna do tonight?"

A guy who could easily fit the description of "a dark tall handsome man" was arranging his paper on the table and putting them into the nearby drawers. He lifted his face up for a second to look at his colleague and then answered the asked question with no hesitation.

"I'm gonna go and meet one person tonight", the tanned guy replied, locking his desk drawers and beginning to put his belongings to his bag.

"Ooh, Aomine, tell me, is she the one you just talked about this morning?"

"No", Aomine denied hurriedly, "and don't jump to the conclusion that everyone I meet at night is girl".

"So it's a man?"

However, the question was left unanswered this time as the tanned man made his way towards the door while yawing loudly. Understanding the implying meaning of the silence as "None of your business", the other just shrugged and called out to Aomine: "Remember, tomorrow don't be late like today, okay? We're having an important meeting tomorrow morning."

Aomine waved half-heartedly at the reminder of his colleagues as he walked out of the police headquarter. He took one deep breath, feeling the cold air of the night refreshing his mind and lung, and exhaled. The spark of signal was getting stronger.

"_So it's finally time" _

The tanned police grinned at the thought. One strong wind, out of the blue, blew, bringing forth the chill of the night. And at the street where Aomine previously stood, there was no one.

-o0o-

"Looks like everybody is here."

The redhead, still standing majestically at the top of the skyscraper, turned around to greet those who would arrive very soon. Like what he had predicted, four figures arrived in blinding speed that looked as if they just appeared out of thin air. The five men then engaged themselves into a staring competition, nobody speaking anything until…

"Mou, everyone, stop looking so hostile like that. It's been such a long time since we last met each other. So… why not a group hug?", Kise spoke in his usual child-like tone, pouting at his friends but ready to give a death hug to anyone who also shared his sentiment.

"Jeez, stop your act, Kise. After all these time, you still didn't drop that stupid expression of yours", the green-haired man spoke, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah, Kise-chin, you're getting creepier and creepier", Murasakibara commented while shuffling his hand in a potato chips' bag.

"Mou~, you guys are so mean", Kise ranted, faking crocodile tears, "It's been 50 years since we last had a reunion like this and you're still not nice to little pretty me."

Aomine, ignoring Kise's dramatic rant, chose to talk to the redhead. "Oi, Akashi. Why choose the top of your company as the damn meeting place? Of course, we can get here but aren't you scared that people might see us?"

"Now Daiki, you're being paranoid. I guess working as a police has started to shrug on you. I never think that humans have the ability to see us when we move at high speed. After all, they are all inferior beings to us", Akashi said firmly, smirking at how pathetic humans were compared to them.

"Let's cut to the main topic. All of you have been feeling _it_ these days, haven't you?", Akashi asked despite already knowing the answer, his mismatched eyes holding a dangerous glint.

Kise immediately stopped his drama show to put on a serious demeanor. He was also the one who took the iniative to answer Akashi's question.

"Yeah, I first felt it a week ago but it was very faint. However, today, the signal has become stronger and it's been ringing in my head for a while now."

Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine, also sharing the same answer, simply nodded to express their agreement. Needless to say, being together for a really long time had acquainted themselves with the others' personality and mindset.

"So have I. Tonight will mark a week since the first signal, which means that time has come. Time for _us_ to reunite again after 50 years."

Akashi then smiled mysteriously at his companions. Aomine and Kise couldn't contain their own excitement, their face cracked into a devilish smirk. Midorima just pushed up his glasses, his face betrayed nothing but a mischievous glint reflected in his glasses. Murasakibara's mouth tilted up a bit as he opened a new bag of snack.

"Well then, my _brothers_, it's time we started our trip."

And five figures disappeared into the cold breeze of the dark sky, leaving no trace behind.

"_Into the darkness once more"_

-o0o-

_Written in an old document in 1508_

"_Ancient ones", as ancient as it may sound, have been living among us since time immemorial._

_They can be ugly creatures, hideous as they can be._

_But they can assume appearance that can compare with that of angels._

_They are also bestowed with wisdom, possibly as intelligent as us humans._

_Nevertheless, no matter what looks they take, no matter how smart they are, remember one thing, they are the most dangerous beings that have ever existed._

_Because human blood, they feed themselves on." _

-o0o-

Somewhere inside a basement, which was illuminated by blue lamps attached to the wall, footsteps, clashing against the metal floor, could be heard resonating in the eerie silence of the secret place. Five figures walked and walked until they reached their desired destination: a large metal door with intricate lock and set of identification machines besides it.

"Akashi, I thought you have hired guards to guard the door. But where are they?", Midorima asked, curious as to the absence of the supposed guards of the place.

"You'll see them soon, Shintarou", Akashi just simply smiled.

The redhead typed some passwords into the machine, had his fingerprint and eyes scanned and after that, the door opened. Five men walked into a large dark room with the only source of light from the outside. However, with or without light, they could still see. As they walked deeper into the dark, their nostrils picked up a very familiar scent, a scent of something that they depended on for their life. It got stronger and stronger with every footstep they took.

Then, they arrived at a faint blue light.

They saw something.

And they smiled.

Lying on the floor were two guards whom they were supposed to see outside the door. Their face were contorted into in an expression of extreme shock. And both of them were lying in a pool of red blood.

But that was not what caught five men's attention.

There was another presence besides those lifeless bloody corpses.

_Lu li la lu li la lu li la _

A lullaby could be heard.

Long baby blue hair framed his face and cascaded on the floor.

Pale unhealthy skin glowed under the faint light above him.

Lifeless aqua eyes were half-lidded, staring intently at the lifeless bodies.

Tongue trailed seductively along slim fingers stained with blood.

It was an eerie yet ethereal sight to behold.

A young naked boy was sitting on the floor, like a beautiful doll covered with red paint.

And then life was blown into the seemingly dead doll. He smiled.

His smile resembled that of a devil pretending to be an angel and vice versa.

And so, the game of survival had begun.

_Lu li la lu li la lu li la_

* * *

**Argh, so many paragraphs and short sentence. **

**So... should I continue or discontinue?**


	2. Encounter

**Update, everyone! Thank you for your support ;v;. Truth be told, after posting the previous chapter, I felt myself regret doing such thing because i think nobody would bother a sound-like-vampire story since there were a lot of fics where GOM are vampires. However, after seeing your support, my motivation has been boosted and I'm eager to write a new chapter. Thanks everyone.**

**As for the franchise I have crossed with, many have guessed right. It was Blood+, the epic anime that I used to watch when I was young. So that means it's not gonna be about vampires, okay. Of course, they suck blood but they're not vampires. Anyways, I just borrow the concept not the plot, so don't be surprised.**

**Remember, GOM love Kuroko madly and Kuroko loves them madly too ;P.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Encounter**

_You know, I'm not a 5-year old kid, so stop treating me like one._

_But I'm worried about your safety-ssu~!_

_Not that I'm worried about you but I think it's best that we all should accompany you!_

_Really, five people escorting one person… Isn't it too many?_

_Did you forget about the previous incident? You know we couldn't bear seeing you like that again._

_He's right. If you think 5 people is too many, then let me escort you._

_Fine. If that makes you leave me alone._

_Here~! I make you a special bento~! It has my latest creation, too!_

_Thanks…_

-o0o-

It was another normal day at Seirin High School. The sun was radiating warm light in the blue sky decorated with puffy clouds floating lazily like cotton candy. Students dressed in their respective school uniform were walking towards the main building, some chatting with their peers while some simply walking alone. Walking among the crowds of students, one person stood out greatly from the rest. With fiery red hair and tall stature, he was the America transfer student famous around the school for his exotic looks and also being the ace of the basketball's club. His name was Kagami Taiga.

"Waaa~! Men, this is so tiring. I want to play basketball now!", Kagami yawned loudly, not caring if he had gathered a few incredulous stares from his schoolmates.

_Lu li la lu li la_

"Huh?"

A voice echoed. Kagami turned around hastily, looking for the source of the sound he just heard. Everyone else carried on their walk towards their class, not seeming a bit disturbed. It was as if they didn't hear it.

"Urgh! I shouldn't have stayed up so late at night! I'm so tired that I actually start hearing voice in my head", Kagami mentally berated himself for not turning in early.

He quickly shook the thought off and continued his trip to his class. Unbeknown to him, a figure standing near the window of the upper floor had been staring at him. Another figure then joined, watching the redhead entering the school building.

-o0o-

"Sooo sleepy~!", Kagami yawned. This was the fifth time he had yawned ever since the bell rang to signify the start of class. _"First day of the week and I already feel bored. And what the heck is that teacher doing, making us wait like this?"_

His homeroom teacher, Mr Hayato Kobayashi, was late. Now, without the teacher, the students were free to do whatever they wanted. Some were chatting merrily, some were throwing paper planes across the class and some were even snoozing on their tables.

To alleviate his boredom, Kagami looked outside the window, hoping to find something interesting to kill the time. Outside, light was pouring from the bright sun, embracing trees planted on the schoolyard. Just when he was about to deem the scene as boring as ever, the redhead noticed a peculiar object hidden behind the dense layer of leaves. It was black and small. At first, Kagami thought it was a bat due to its mouse-like face and webbed wings. However, in retrospect, there was something unnatural about it, like it was not… a living thing.

Minutes later, the door slid open, disrupting Kagami's concentration. He averted his eyes to the entrance and found his homeroom teacher entering the class. He turned his gaze back to the windows but to his surprise, the black object was no longer there. Kagami sighed. He returned his attention to Kobayashi-sensei, who was about to speak.

"Ok, class. Pay attention. Today, we're having a new transfer student to our class. Up til now, he had been taught at home by his private tutors but from this year onwards, he will start going to school. I expect everyone to be nice to him. Well then, allow me to introduce you to your new classmate. His name is ..."

-o0o-

Teiko Corporation was a Japanese multinational corporation headquartered in Tokyo that was hailed as the most prominent company ever in the country of rising sun and also one the most influential force in the world. It specialized in many areas: banking, plantation, jewelry, pharmaceutical, etc… However, the most notable thing about it that most people found admiring was its unique leading CEO, who was regarded the youngest of all time. He went by the name Akashi Seijurou.

Inside a dark office at the topmost floor of Teiko Headquarter, a red-haired man was conversing with another green-haired man.

"My my, Shintarou. What favor do I owe you for this visit?", the redhead spoke with clear sarcasm.

"I happen to have business with your company regarding to the hospital's medicine supply. After all, we get most medicine from Teiko. Don't ever think I visit you because I want to", the greenette retorted, his glasses glinting darkly.

"So you said", Akashi simply smirked, already knowing the reason behind the other's sudden visit.

"You know, you and your success as CEO of Teiko has always been my nurses' topic of debate. They talk so many times that I memorize every bit of the details of the newspaper featuring you. _Akashi Seijurou, current CEO of Teiko corporation, achieved his prominent success at the very young age. He was scouted into the company when he was just 18 and by the age of 20, step by step, he had climbed the ladder of fame and fortune and become one of the most influential figures. With striking red hair, mesmerizing mismatched eyes and god blessed talent, he had led the company to the golden age, also known as the "Era of Red King._ They even dreamt of seducing you to their bed", Midorima described the conversation of his nurses with a sneer but one could deduce the implying sarcasm under his tone, which was obviously directed to the redhead.

"Feel free to admire me, Shintarou", Akashi said, which earned another sneer from the greenette, "But I have to say, those journalists have done a good job in describing my past. Humans always thirst for knowledge and I have no choice but to provide them with what they need, even if the knowledge was just mere memory I implanted into their heads". Akashi continued while remembering his interview with the journalists. It was pretty fun _messing up_ with their heads. "As for your nurses, I assure you the thought of having another pathetic human on my bed _never_ cross my mind. Especially now that _he_ has returned to our side."

Midorima just kept silent while Akashi was in his speech mode. Despite showing no expression on his face, he silently agreed with the redhead's thoughts. The mere thought of lying next to another human also left a nasty disgusted feeling in his mind and he was sure that three other people also felt the same. They, after all, had dedicated their hearts, souls, flesh and blood to _him_.

"Enough with the chit chat. Why did you agree with _that_?", Midorima asked urgently, distaste clear in his tone.

"So tell me, Shintarou, do you think you have a heart to not grant his wish?", Akashi calmly replied though he was also feeling as dissatisfied as the other.

"No", Midorima answered immediately, "however, I dislike his choice. Why choose such a lowly yet dangerous place to go to? Did you inform him of _them_ at there?"

"Of course, I did, Shintarou. But he still went against _my_ wish. If it weren't him, that person would never live to tell the tale", the redhead said. He might be angry but his feeling towards that person still didn't change a bit.

"However, Shintarou", the redhead paused to catch the other's attention, "Just this morning, I think I figure out what he found interesting about that place."

Akashi waved his hand lightly and a mirror flew from out of nowhere and hovered in midair.

"Kise's mirror?", Midorima inquired.

Akashi didn't answer that question. With another wave of Akashi's hand, the reflective surface slowly blurred and an image appeared.

"_Life is indeed interesting when he's by my side."_

-o0o-

"_Now, how did this happen again? Ah yeah, the teacher!"_

Kagami was currently in the basketball gym, practicing his favorite sport with his teammates. Normally, he would enjoy the game til the end even if his coach decided to give him strenuous exercise; however, today, there was a tiny little thorn on his side which kept bothering him and prevented him from enjoying the game fully.

"Kuroko, stop staring at me!", Kagami turned around and yelled at the boy who was sitting on the bench.

"You're being ridiculous, Kagami-kun. There's no rule that I cannot look at you. If you feel uncomfortable, then just ignore me and you'll be fine", the boy named Kuroko replied calmly, not a bit intimidated by Kagami's scary outburst.

"_Seriously, why me of all people?", _Kagami internally complained. He recalled what happened in the early morning.

_**Earlier in the morning **_

_That he was like a ghost was Kagami's first impression of Kuroko Tetsuya, the new transfer student. He was petite, even smaller than the average Japanese boy. He had baby blue hair, eyes of same color and a very pale skin. In brief, he looked almost like a ghost. And it didn't help that he had this blank look on his face and a horrifyingly weak presence. No kidding, nobody could see him until he opened his mouth and informed of his appearance. Also, that boy looked weak and of all people, Kagami despised the weak the most. _

"_Since Kuroko is still new to this environment, I think it's best there should be someone to guide him around the school"._

_Kagami did hear it but he paid no heed to it. There was no way the teacher would choose him to do such a thing. If that ever happened, hell would freeze over and pig would…_

"_Kagami, you will help Kuroko during his first week here" _

_Pigs suddenly knew how to fly._

_**End flashback**_

And so, Kagami was tasked with the job of guiding Kuroko during his first week. When the redhead asked the teacher why, the old man just shrugged his shoulder and said Kagami would have better understanding of the feeling of the transfer student from a different environment since he himself was an America transfer student. As an idiot, he found no way to retort back.

Despite having a cute face, Kuroko was definitely anything but cute. The shortie always managed to give Kagami a fright with his lack of presence. Ever since Kobayashi-sensei asked Kagami to help Kuroko, the bluenette had been tailing Kagami like a shadow, a creepy shadow. He always adorned on his face that annoying poker face, spoke very little and popped out of nowhere just to inform of his presence. Not to mention Kuroko was totally sarcastic and unlikeable to boost with. When Kagami thought he could get away from the bluenette after school, Kuroko decided to follow him to the basketball gym because his family hadn't come to pick him up yet. Seriously, could he just…I don't know… walk home? Ah yeah, the shortie said his family forbid him to walk home alone for fear of his safety. What a weakling!

Much to Kagami's dismay, his coach, Aida Riko, and his captain, Hyuga Junpei, decided it was okay for Kuroko to stay in the gym. Apparently, Riko had a soft spot little cute thing and Hyuga was impressed with Kuroko's polite manner. And therefore, Kuroko was sitting on the bench, watching his team, mostly Kagami, practicing.

"_Men, I hope someone would come and take him home now"_

-o0o-

"I understand, Akashi-cchi", a cheerful blond was talking on his cellphone as he paused in front of Seirin High School, "I'll be careful. Don't worry, I'll protect him even if it costs my life."

He then ended the call, slipping his phone into his pocket. The blond had just returned from his photo shoot and therefore, dressed glamorously, in contrast to the simple Seirin uniform.

"Seirin, huh? If I remember correctly, it was built 50 years ago. Things sure changes since I last saw it", the blond mused. He walked confidently into the school ground, unaware of the awes looks and love struck eyes of many Seirin girls.

-o0o-

"Oi, Kuroko, why don't you go out and check if your family has come to pick you?", Kagami yelled at the bluenette, who was completely unfazed by the redhead's scary demeanor.

"Have no worry, Kagami-kun. I'm sure they are perfectly capable of finding me even if I'm in the school gym", Kuroko replied nonchalantly.

"Urgh, what a bother!".

Kagami, feeling his temper about to reach its limit, decided to vent his stress on basketball. He sprinted towards the goal and made a powerful dunk, which nearly broke the goal.

When the redhead's feet touched the ground, he panted to let air refill his lung. Around him, his teammates were awing over how powerful he was. As he was wiping sweat off his forehead, he heard a familiar distinctive tune.

_Lu li la lu li la lu li la_

When Kagami was about to turn around to look for the source, muttering near the gym's doors caught his attention. He turned only to see a big crowd of blushing and squealing girls gathering around a very noticeable blond, who was signing on the girls' magazines.

"Is it me or Kise Ryouta is standing out there?", Riko blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Kise Ryouta, you mean that famous model plus actor who recently won Mr. World competition", Kiyoshi Teppei, a upperclassman player, asked, still surprised by the visit of such celebrity to his humble school.

While the club members were in their little world of amazement, they failed to notice the small blue-haired boy rising up from the bench and walking towards the crowd. Kise looked up from the disturbance and noticeably brightened up at the sight.

Abandoning his many fan girls, he ran up to Kuroko and surprisingly, embraced him tightly, rubbing his cheek against his.

"KUROKOCCHI~!", Kise smiled ecstatically as he hugged the petite boy to his much bigger body. As for Kuroko, he just patted on the blond's back.

Everybody at presence was downright shocked at the scene unfold in front of them. Some girls were even taking pictures of two boys with their cell phone.

Back to the basketball club, the members were confused as to the intimacy of the two. What was the connection between someone famous as Kise and the kid named Kuroko, they all wondered.

"Ryouta-nii, I can't breath", Kuroko murmured, trying to break out of the blond's death grip.

"Ooh, so sorry, Kuroko-cchi. Are you feeling OK? Do you feel sick? Are you hurt anywhere?", Kise immediately released Kuroko from his embrace and asked urgently, worry laced in his tone.

"Oi, Kuroko, how do you know this guy?", Kagami jerked a thumb in the blond's direction.

"He's my brother, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

"WAA~! Kise-kun, is it true? That cute little boy is your brother?", the fangirls screamed, excited at this new information.

"But Kuroko-kun, your surname is different from his", Riko asked, unable to stop her curiousity.

"Kurokocchi and I share a _very_ close bond that we can be considered brother", Kise explained while embracing Kuroko. One could see dog's golden ears and tail sprouting from him.

"Ryouta-nii, allow me to introduce you to my new friend. His name is Kagami Taiga. He has been helping me around the school."

"Oh, really! Then let me greet him"

Kise walked towards Kagami's direction, his eyes focusing on the redhead. Kagami gulped.

"My name is Kise Ryouta. Thank you so much for taking care of my little brother. And nice to meet you", Kise stretched out his hand, offering a handshake.

"No prob'. Nice to meet you, too", Kagami smiled sheepishly. It was not like he had helped Kuroko wholeheartedly.

When their hands joined in the handshake, Kagami felt a shiver down his spine. He looked at Kise's eyes. The blond was smiling but something felt very wrong. The atmosphere felt intense and suffocating. It made Kagami want to drop on his knees. His animal instinct was all screaming him to run away but his body didn't allow him to do so. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Only after Kise released his hand from the grip did Kagami's heartbeat return to normal. However, he couldn't shake off that nervous feeling off his guts. In fact, he could puke right now.

"Well then, Kurokocchi, let's head home. I heard Murasakibaracchi has prepared a grand dinner for you at Akashicchi's house", Kise grabbed Kuroko's hand and dragged him out of the gym quickly, only letting the bluenette enough time to mutter "Good bye" to everyone.

After the duo and the fangirls had left, Kagami fell down on the floor and panted labouredly.

_What just happened?_

-o0o-

"Mou~, Kurokocchi. Why did you befriend with such a barbaric monster?"

Kise and Kuroko had just entered the blond's car, which was parked at a reclusive place from the school. On the way from school to the car, Kise had been complaining how animalistic and stupid Kagami was to Kuroko, who just listened but said nothing.

"The teacher chose him to look after me, Ryouta-kun, so stop complaining. It's getting annoying", Kuroko said with his usual deadpanned look.

"Kurokocchi, I want you to call me Ryouta-nii! Ryouta-kun sounds too formal!"

"Then stop whining! I think my ears bled"

"You know what, I really hate that Kagami guy, even though I only met him once. Eww, I hope I didn't catch his filthy germs", Kise wiped his hands with his handkerchief with a disgusted look.

Kuroko turned to face Kise. Suddenly, to Kise's surprise, he grabbed Kise's jacket collar and pulled him down for a kiss. It was simple and chaste, lips brushing gently against lips.

"So are you jealous, _Ryouta-nii_?". Kuroko huskily said, his finger tracing Kise's muscular chest.

"What if I say I am?", Kise replied, flashing the bluenette his charming smile, eager for more.

Kuroko only chuckled at the blond's possessiveness before pressing his lips against the blond's for another kiss but more heated and passionate than the last one. Tongues engaged in an erotic dance, neither fighting for dominance yet passion oozing out from their intimacy.

Kise was too caught up in their passionate kiss that he didn't notice Kuroko's eyes open. He was gazing out of the car's window. Outside, a man in suit was walking on the opposite pavement. The man stopped to hold his chest for a while before resuming to his walk.

For a brief second, Kuroko's eyes glowed sapphire.

-o0o-

At the moment, Kagami was walking out of the school yard after parting with his clubmates. The practice carried on normally after Kise and Kuroko left. Due to the interference of Kise, his coach decided to extend the practice til nearly 7 pm. After that bloody practice, most members found no strength left to return to their home.

To be honest, he didn't want to meet Kise again. There was something about Kise that unnerved Kagami greatly and the redhead had no wish to go through that traumatic experience ever again.

As he was walking down the street that led to his apartment, he saw a man in suit leaning against the wall, hand covering his mouth.

"Probably a drunkard!", Kagami thought and walked past the man.

Just when Kagami was about to turn around the corner, the man let out a loud scream and collapsed. The red-haired turned around to check what happened with the intention of helping him.

However, to his surprise, the unknown man, who was lying on the ground, was twitching violently. Then, to Kagami's confusion, the guy slowly stood up. His eyes were glowing red and saliva could be seen dripping from his mouth.

_**Lu li la lu li la lu li la**_

That man let out a loud roar. To Kagami's horror, the man slowly transformed.

His skin shed, revealing a darker tone of complexion.

Body grew out of the confinement of the shirt, ripping the fabric.

His fingers grew bigger. His nails and fangs also elongated.

Now stood in front of Kagami no longer the drunk man in suit, but a hideous looking monster. And it was looking at Kagami with pure hunger.

* * *

**KiKuro moment~!**

**Have no fear, other GOMs will have their turn with lots of kissing and groping, eh I mean, hugging. **

**So who wants smex scene? **

**BTW, do you feel difficult following my story? Is it too confusing? Fell free to tell me through your review.**

**Well then, time for me to go writing "Love Diary" new chapter. See you soon!**


	3. Long night

**Next update~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Long night**

_Huff huff huff_

Kagami was running as fast as his legs could allow him, trying to maneuver his way to avoid bumping into obstacles on the street.

"_What the hell is happening?" _

Ten minutes ago, he was still on his way back to his apartment and now he was running for his life.

Five minutes ago, he happened to pass by a man who was clearly human and now that human was no longer to be seen.

Instead, in that man's place was a hideous monster who used to be a human. And it was chasing Kagami down in a game of predator and prey. Saliva dripping down its open mouth, which revealed a full set of sharp teeth, was obvious evidence of his hunger and desire to capture Kagami.

The red-haired teen ran into an alley with hope of losing the monster in the maze. He ran and ran. His animal instinct (also common sense) was screaming him to run. And then he realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life when slipping into the alley.

Instead of losing the monster, he ran into a dead end. High brick wall suddenly became a miserable barrier preventing Kagami from entering the land of survival hope. The only source of light was from an old lamp placed at the top of the wall. And it seemed so far away.

Kagami turned around to face the monster for the second time. This time, he looked carefully at his predator and absorbed its full appearance, probably for the last time.

Its body was much bigger than that of Kagami, which meant it was over 2 meter high. It had sharp teeth and long claw, ready to tear Kagami apart. Despite its large stature, the monster seemed to be faster than it looked for being able to catch up with Kagami and corner him to the dead end. And now, it was eyeing the teen with pure hunger.

All of a sudden, the monster stretched its long limbs armed with sharp claws and directed its deadly weapons towards Kagami. The teenager, thanks to his reflexes and instinct, quickly dodged in time but one claw still managed to leave a small scar on the redhead's cheek. He scanned around for any potential object that could be used as weapon against the monster. Unfortunately, the only thing he could find was an old broomstick that was obviously too weak to fend off the predator.

"_What can I do with this thing? Whack it?"_

Leaving Kagami no time to think, the monster charged towards Kagami with its claws, determined to tear the teen apart. The red-haired teen instinctually evaded the attack and used the broom to strike the monster's head with all his might.

_Crack _

Upon the impact, the broom stick broke into pieces.

This time, the predator was faster than its prey. Before Kagami could react, the hungry monster's arm hit Kagami's head, making the teen fall vulnerably onto the ground.

The only thing Kagami was able to register through his blurred vision at that time was the monster hurling its claws towards Kagami.

_**Splat **_

-o0o-

Inside a dimly lit room, three figures were looking at a golden-framed mirror hovering in midair with expression akin to disinterest. The bespectacled guy with green hair was taping his fingers with bandages but his eyes didn't leave the flying object. The violet-haired giant was eating his snack. The redhead was leaning his back against the couch, arms crossing to his chest, assessing the image in the mirror attentively.

However, once in a while, they would take a brief glance at the small figure lying on a nearby sofa to check whether he was having a good rest. The said person was snuggling inside the blanket's warmth. A small puppy could be seen lying next to his face.

The quiet to the point of creepy atmosphere continued until the room door was opened forcefully with a loud bang, revealing two grumpy people, one with blond hair and one with dark blue hair.

"Aominecchi, don't just go kill them on all you own! I want to have my share, too!", Kise whined, blood stain could be noticed on his coat.

"Geez, I just wanted to finish it as soon as possible. It's not like they're gonna pose you any challenge anyway", Aomine said loudly and lazily picked his ears. His shirt was also stained with blood.

Three other occupants in the room quickly directed their glares towards the noise makers, which the peace breakers flinched right away after realizing the trouble they caused. However, before anyone could say anything, the previously sleeping beauty had already awakened from his slumber and rose slowly from the sofa. The puppy lying next to him, disturbed by the movement, let out a tiny whimper before snuggling into the soft cushion. Blanket dangling on the sofa's edge, the boy yawned and rubbed his watery eyes. Just when he was about to check what time it was, he was tackled to the sofa by a fast-moving object, which turned to be none other than Kise Ryouta.

"You're so _cute~_, Kurokocchi~!"

"Ugh, Ryouta-kun…."

"You're so adorable~! Make me wanna hug you so much. Can I kiss you, Kurokocchi?"

However, before Kise could actually press his lips against Kuroko's ones, the baby-blue-haired boy was forcefully snatched away by a fast blue blur, leaving Kise off the balance and have his face planted on the coach.

"Lay you lips off Tetsu, you puppy face!", Aomine, having snatched Kuroko away, was hugging the boy to his chest tightly as if he was gonna be attacked anytime.

"Aominecchi, why are you preventing me from showing my love for Kurokocchi?"

"Your method of expressing love is creepy!"

"So mean~!". Big crocodile tears rolled down Kise's face.

"Daiki-kun, I would appreciate if you put me down. It's uncomfortable to be lifted like this", Kuroko told Aomine although he secretly enjoyed being hugged by him.

Aomine reluctantly put Kuroko down. Hardly had the bluenette's feet touch the ground when he was lifted up by Murasakibara, who then fixed his horrendous bed hair. The violet-haired giant ran his hand through the soft blue hair gently to press the hair down, ignoring the envious glares being thrown at him.

"Done, Kuro-chin"

"Thanks, Atsuhi-kun. Now can you put me down?"

"Kise-chin is right. You make people just want to hug you~"

"Atsuhi. Put Tetsuya down **now**!"

Upon hearing Akashi's command, Murasakibara unwillingly placed Kuroko back to the coach near Akashi. The redhead, to everyone's surprise, took this opportunity to pull the bluenette to his lap. He traced his index finger along the other's lip, his heterochromatic eyes shining seductively.

"So Tetsuya, did you have a good rest?"

"I did, Seijurou-kun. Can I go back to my room now?"

"What's wrong? Don't you like my company?"

"Actually, I still have to finish my homework and prepare for tomorrow's school."

At this point, everyone was staring at Kuroko disbelievingly.

"Kurokocchi, you shouldn't waste your time on something so meaningless".

"That's right, Tetsu. Don't worry about homework. If you want, I can convince every teacher of that school to exempt you from that stupid thing."

"Now, now, Daiki. If that's what Tetsuya want, then we must do our best to support him. However, Tetsuya, I still think Daiki is right. You shouldn't waste your time on studying. After all, it's been a long time since all of us reunited like this."

"But studying is fun, you know."

"Fun, my ass."

"Kuro-chin, I want to make cake with you tonight."

"It's not that I want to spend time with you but it's best that we should spend time together."

"Kurokocchi, you have attended school many times. Don't you find studying boring?"

"Studying is fun if you do it with many people. I was thinking of asking one of you guys to study with me in my room, but it seems none of you wants to study with me."

And Kuroko's statement immediately changed others' opinion.

"Kurokocchi, I can study with you~", Kise spoke first and jumped to tackle the blue-haired boy. However, before he could reach Kuroko, the poor blond was harshly stopped by Aomine, who grabbed his collar to hold him back.

"No way, Tetsu's gonna study with me."

"Oh please, Aomine. You can't even recite multiplication table right", Midorima said sarcastically and pushed up his glasses, "It's advisable for Kuroko to have me tutor him, not that I want to help him study."

"Eh~, but I want to study with Kuro-chin~!", Murasakibara whined while stuffing his mouth with a handful of potato chips

"Kurokocchi, choose me. I can help you study!"

"Stupid _little brothers_! It's obvious that I should be the one who tutors Tetsuya. Don't forget Tetsuya once said he learned fast when I taught him", Akashi intervened, looking smugly with his trademark smirk.

The argument kept going on with each of the rainbow squad one by one stating their own reason why Kuroko should be with them. As for the one who caused the argument, he was watching the others bickering with his usual blank face while his eyes showed a different emotion; he was enjoying others fighting him.

Kuroko silently moved back to the coach where he previous slept and picked up the sleeping puppy. Being lifted up, the puppy opened its round blue eyes, which bore a striking resemblance to that of its owner. It let out a small bark of recognition and stuck its tongue out, seemingly waiting for Kuroko to pet him.

The bluenette, emotionless as ever, brought the puppy closer and rubbed his cheek against the dog, which whimpered contentedly.

"You're so cute, Nigou. Tonight, I'm gonna let you sleep on my bed."

And it, of course, triggered jealousy from other occupants in the room.

"_Kurokocchi… That's not fair. I want to sleep with you."_

"_Argh, that damn dog. Curse you Midorima for bringing that thing here."_

"_Feel the urge to crush something… gotta crush that dog."_

"_I can't believe Kuroko is obsessed with my lucky item of the day. Not that I'm jealous or anything."_

"_That's why I hate dogs. Why does Tetsuya see in that dog anyway?" _

Ignoring the intense jealous aura behind his back, Kuroko turned his eyes to the hovering mirrors that everyone had stopped paying attention to since Kise and Aomine entered the room.

"_So it begins. Good luck to you, Kagami-kun."_

-o0o-

He could feel something wet on his shirt and he was almost sure that it gotta be his own blood. However, he didn't feel painful. Was it because it was so painful that he didn't feel painful?

Kagami didn't bother opening his eyes to check the surroundings until he heard a familiar voice shout.

"**Kagami, get up quickly now." **

The redhead snapped out of his reverie immediately. The sight he saw when opening his eyes was not what he had expected.

A chain was wrapped around the monster neck and arms, preventing it from getting close to Kagami. It growled loudly as it tried to struggle out of the physical restraint. On his back was one giant spear that pierced through its body, the blade sticking out of his chest. Blood was trickling down from the open wound and ended up on Kagami's shirt.

Being too dense to process the entire situation, he just lay there, watching the monster struggling and growling and didn't move a bit. And he got yelled again.

"**Bakagami, do you seriously want to get killed that much? Get out of there quickly."**

Snapping back to the reality, Kagami fumbled away from the monster and there, behind the monster's back stood people that he was too familiar with.

"Don't just stand there. Get behind us now", Hyuga, captain of Seirin basketball team, growled while clutching the chain tightly.

"Hello, Kagami. Fancy meeting you here", Kiyoshi smiled despite his hand busy keeping a firm hold of the chain.

Still shocked by the sight, Kagami didn't budge from his place until he was yanked harshly by someone else.

"Didn't you hear him, Bakagami? Get behind us quickly", a loud feminine voice shouted.

When Kagami looked down, he saw Riko, his coach, pulling his arm to follow her. He didn't understand a single bit what was happening in this dark alley. Something at the back of his mind was telling him that there were more familiar people he was gonna meet next.

And he was right.

"Good thing we got here just in time", Izuki said, his hand holding some kind of gun, except it was bigger and looked more equipped than the normal one.

Kagami let his eyes scan around. There were Riko, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei and Furihata at presence. All of them were wearing black safety suit and armed with weapons ranging from blades, spears to guns. When Kagami was about to ask what was going on, he heard a deafening roar from behind. He turned around and to his horror, found the monster having broken free from its bound.

"Izuki, quickly, shoot it!"

The teen followed the order at once and released multiple shot aiming at the monster from his guns. But the monster didn't just stand there to take hits. It opened its mouth and a gust of flame was sent out, melting the bullets to the surprise of the humans watching it.

"Oh… it's of fire element. Nice~!", Kiyoshi noted in a singsong voice despite the situation they were in.

Calmly rolling up her sleeves, Riko let out a sigh. The others, understanding what to do next, prepared themselves for the next attack.

"This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

**About my story Love diary, have no fear, I'm still in the process of writing it. I will post it when I reach my usual quota of at least 3000 words.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
